Many patients with B cell malignancies are incurable with standard therapy. In addition, traditional treatment options often have serious side effects. Attempts have been made in cancer immunotherapy, however, several obstacles render this a very difficult goal to achieve clinical effectiveness. Although hundreds of so-called tumor antigens have been identified, these are generally derived from self and thus are poorly immunogenic. Furthermore, tumors use several mechanisms to render themselves hostile to the initiation and propagation of immune attack.
Recent developments using chimeric antigen receptor (CAR) modified autologous T cell (CART) therapy, which relies on redirecting T cells to a suitable cell-surface molecule on cancer cells such as B cell malignancies, show promising results in harnessing the power of the immune system to treat B cell malignancies and other cancers (see, e.g., Sadelain et al., Cancer Discovery 3:388-398 (2013)). The clinical results of the murine derived CART19 (i.e., “CTL019”) have shown promise in establishing complete remissions in patients suffering with CLL as well as in childhood ALL (see, e.g., Kalos et al., Sci Transl Med 3:95ra73 (2011), Porter et al., NEJM 365:725-733 (2011), Grupp et al., NEJM 368:1509-1518 (2013)). Besides the ability for the chimeric antigen receptor on the genetically modified T cells to recognize and destroy the targeted cells, a successful therapeutic T cell therapy needs to have the ability to proliferate and persist over time, and to further monitor for leukemic cell escapees. The variable quality of T cells whether it's a result of anergy, suppression or exhaustion will have effects on CAR-transformed T cells' performance but for which skilled practitioners have limited control over at this time. To be effective, CAR transformed patient T cells need to persist and maintain the ability to proliferate in response to the CAR's antigen. It has been shown that ALL patient T cells perform can do this with CART19 comprising a murine scFv (see, e.g., Grupp et al., NEJM 368:1509-1518 (2013)).